


First Time For Everything

by DirtyComputer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: In which Riju learns about the wonders of male bodies. Slow burn smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me wanting to write about Link pounding Riju but turned into a slow burn when I couldn't NOT try to stay true to these characters. I'm kinda proud of it either way though. Enjoy.

“So...that’s what you really look like.” Riju stuttered out as she stared at Link’s mostly bare form for the first time. The transformation from a feminine figure to a masculine one by a few pieces of fabric was fascinating and enticing. 

They had come to the lookout post on a very important mission. One to enter and take control of the roaming desert colossus that had been causing her people so much grief over the past few weeks. The strike would happen in the morning when visibility was better, and until then, they would stay in the lookout post until it was time. The mission was a success, and the two planned to return to the village in a few hours after the seals had been given time to rest. 

Link had elected to change out of the sweaty Voe clothes he was wearing and in an effort of the hero’s unorthodox behavior he slipped out of them in front of Riju. In his defense, he honestly hadn’t considered the young Gerudo’s opinion on the matter at all. He had just got into the habit of switching outfits quickly and it just sort of happened. Riju chose to call attention to the situation. 

Link turned to her as he kicked off the boots. “Yeah...sorry, I didn’t think about-”

“It’s fine.” Riji interrupted him as she turned around and faced the room’s wall. “Just...customs, I guess. Different customs.”

Link didn’t know any places at all in Hyrule where stripping down was considered an okay thing to do, but he decided to leave it alone. “I guess.”

There was a pause. “Not like you guys wear much around here to begin with.” He added. He wasn’t sure if it was the wisest thing to say, but it had just slipped out as he followed the shape of the girl’s body behind her long red hair. There were plenty of beautiful girls in Gerudo Town, but the combination of the disguise giving him too much to explain and the idea of being the one to bottom under the might of their muscular forms was a bit of a turn off. Riju was unique in that she was, while still clearly built to be strong, petite and saw through him from the beginning. It saved him an explanation.

Riju could feel herself blushing at the comment. Her voice maintained her composure as bast as it could “We’re used to seeing each other, but as you know, males aren’t actually allowed in the village. I’ve never seen…” She pulled against her hair, wanting something to do with her hands. “I’ve never seen a male body before.” She admitted, a hint of embarrassment in her usual commanding tone

“Well…” Link chose his words carefully. “I don’t mind if you look. I’m probably gonna hang around in this anyway until it cools down, so you might as well get used to it.” He tried to make things as casual as possible as he sat down on the bed next to him. 

Riju slowly turned around to look at Link. He sat casually with one leg folded up. His build was a bit similar to hers, petite, but with clear muscle showing. Her eyes drifted down. Past his strong shoulders, his toned stomach, his...bulge. There was a clear bulge showing plainly through his blue shorts. Long standing fantasies Riju would have about Voes in her loneliest of nights began to jump to the forefront of her mind.

Link noticed her hands drifting toward her legs unconsciously. He watched Riju stare for a little too long before chiming in. “Like the view?”

She suddenly turned away again as he chuckled. “I should step outside.” She managed to stutter out, red as her hair. 

“Hey, hey.” Link said, standing up and grabbing her arm. “It’s just a body. You’re gonna see one of these eventually. That’s...how it goes, right? You leave the village to find a Voe?”

“That’s YEARS away.” Riju protested. “I-I’m not ready for this...and why do you care anyway?”

“I’m just saying, you seemed pretty into it.” Link confessed with a smirk. “You like what you’re seeing and I like what I’m seeing…”

“You like what you’re…” Riju turned redder than she had been that entire day. “Okay, now I know you’re messing with me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Nobody’s…” Riju began. “All the vai in the town. Big. Strong, beautiful, curvy…” She looked away again. “Those are the types of women you should be saying these things to. You’re the legendary hero after all. You’ve proven it. You work miracles.” She began to draw away from him. ” A hero deserves a princess.”

“That’s not true.” Link said drawing closer again. “Everybody’s got a type...you just so happen to be mine. A hero gets to pick and choose just like everyone else, right?” Link stated plainly. He was half lying through his teeth. There weren’t many body types that  
Link’s type, so long as they were female and close enough to his age. He had been through countless women before he got here and would go through countless more before his journey was done. 

But Riju didn’t have to know that.

 

He continued “Besides...you are the great Gerudo chief that’s lead your people through trying times, and despite everything..they never gave up hope on you. You seem pretty high in stature yourself.” Link smirked, drawing in closer now. “Fitting for a knight.”

“Yeah, well…” Riju was speechless. A pratical knight in shining armor was showing interest in her after years of being brushed off because of her youthful appearance. She had stumbled into a guy who had not only helped her save her village and regain her faith in herself, but was pretty good at flattering her in other ways.

 

Link slowly coaxed Riju back to where he was sitting on the bed. She sat down next to him, still apprehensive and still struggling to keep her eyes on his. Link leaned in closer. Riju, skittish as ever, swallowed. This was the first time she was getting a good, long look at his face, and the same was true for him. 

 

Before Riju knew it, Link leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Riju wanted to recoil back in surprise. She wanted to smack him for the assertion. The longer the kiss lasted, the more those thoughts melted away as Riju realized all at once that this really was real, this guy really was into her, and she might be the luckiest girl in the kingdom to have this opportunity.

Link didn’t know how well this would go, but he was having trouble containing himself around the petite gerudo. Her youthful features and extravagant style were working wonders on him.

He pulled away and the two stared at each other a little longer. “Not your first kiss.” Link blurted out. Riju flushed again. 

“Even though marriage with a goal for many of us..seeking companionship with other Gerudo isn’t necessarily frowned upon.” She explained. 

Link wanted to just tell her how hot that was flat out but decided to keep it to himself.

Riju stood up, realizing how little agency she had in the situation and wanting desperately to take control. Even when standing she wasn’t that much taller than Link was sitting, which made the assertion a little comical, but her tone showed a change in attitude.

“So...you’d like the honor of gazing upon the form of the Gerudo chief?” She said with a hand placed sassily on her hips. She couldn’t hide her smirk, though. This wasn’t completely serious.

Link leaned back a little on the bed. “I showed you mine.”

“Right.” Riju said as she began to strip. She noticeably started with some of her more extravagant decorations and jewelry. Link saw that her hesitance was still clear. “Hey, if you don’t want to..”

“I’m fine.” Riju asserted again. She moved a bit more quickly at the thought of a challenge, but hesitated as soon as she got to her top. It was slowly peeled off of her, as she considered turning away out of instinct and remembered her newfound resolve. “Not like there’s anything to see anyway.” She muttered as she lowered her arms and let the top drop. 

“I see plenty.” Link responded, taking in her chest. Small, but perky breasts topped off with dark nipples. “And I like it.”

This wasn’t a lie. Link was getting very turned on just looking at her. With any other woman he would have made a move, but elected to let Riju control the pace. He legitimately wasn’t interested in making her uncomfortable.

 

Riju took in a deep breath, the compliments causing some relief as she went for her skirt next. It slipped loose and she dropped it to the ground, leaving her only in her undergarments. Link enjoyed seeing the full legs that he had only been getting a taste of these past few days.

“That’s all you’re getting.” She stammered out quickly. “It’s even.” She felt exposed and vulnerable but at the same time relief and an infectious rush began to overtake her. Link was clearly looking her over with an intensity that set her loins on fire like the greatest nighttime fantasies would.

“Right..” Link said with a smirk. He reached out to her and she hesitantly drew closer. They sat together on the bed again, this time kissing with a bit more intensity. Link decided to take a chance and slowly rub his hand along her leg. Riju accepted the touch warmly. It was new, but it didn’t feel bad. She didn’t intend to run away anymore if she could help it.

 

“Lay down.” Link said. “I want to try something. If you don’t like it, just tell me to stop.”

Riju begrudgingly complied. She didn’t like not being the one to lead the situation, but she didn’t have a clue about such manners beyond kissing and some basic education she had gotten from her subjects.

 

Link hovered over her, looking her over with a sort of hunger that made her heart fluter. He zeroed in on her chest, and gave one of her dark nubs a small lick. A high pitched yelp escaped her lips and Link stopped, looking her in the eyes.

The feeling was raw and searing, sending an addictive electricity through her. “I’ve just..never felt that.” She stuttered. Keep going.” She commanded, stern tone returning.

Link continued, paying special attention to one nipple, increasing the intensity of his efforts. Riju’s feeble yelps and whines would embarrass her under most other circumstances, but she was too lost in the sensations to care.

Link was, for once, fully enjoying giving someone else pleasure as he switched nipples, making sure to play with the first one with his hands. Riju’s little moaning and writhing were driving him insane with how cute they were.

Link kissed down her body, slowly, making sure to pay special attention to her abs as he kissed them lovingly. He looked up at her again. Riju’s eyes opened as his assault stopped.

“I want to go a little lower if that’s okay.” Link said carefully. Riju didn’t say anything. She simply pulled the garment down herself, leaving her completely exposed. Before him.  
Link took the silent command to heart and slowly, tentatively, likced at Riju’s bare core. Her entire body seized up, but LInk continued. Slowly but surely with every lick her tense form loosened and she began to adjust.  
Riju’s body was alive with what she could only describe as lightning. Every touch was a spark. Every spark compounded more and more and shook her system hard and harder as her moans got louder and less pronounced. Her mind was fuzing . She felt like she was entering a dream that was drawing closer and closer to a realization.

Link watched Rju writhe from his perch. He was enjoying the cute little gerudo’s sweating, wiggling form underneath him as he soaked in her fluids.When her legs suddenly locked around him and he grabbed his head, he braced himself as Riju yelped and squirted into his mouth. She came down slowly, loosening her grip on him.

Link sat up finally and looked upon her bare, petite form. “You almost took my head off.” He said. 

Riju had been in a stupor at this point, her body buzzing with an unbelievable feeling of relief settling into her.. “Gods, Link.” She sat up slowly. “I’m sorry, I jus-”

“I was joking.” Link said with a smirk. He looked her over once more before declaring. “It’s only fair, and removing his own shorts. 

Riju got her first look at a man’s throbbing member for the first time. It was a long, thick rod protruding from Link that gave Riju an anxiety she couldn’t explain. It was the first feeling to overcome her arousal. “That looks...big.” She said.

Link smirked, his smile setting Riju’s heart on fire all over again as he drew closer. “You ready for this?”

Riju leaned backwards slightly. “No. I’m not.”

Link was slowly brought out of his lust induced stupor as he took in her tone. A stern, authoritative no. Not a playful no.

“Okay.” Link said simply, leaning back again as he bitterly respected the young woman’s wishes.

There was a pause for a moment before Riju courageously reached forward and put a hand on her thigh. “I-I didn’t say….there are still things I can do for you...right?”

“Yes.” Link said, smirking as the uncertainty returned to her voice.

“Right. I owe you after all.” She regained her composure. Hesitantly reaching forward to touch his member, she looked up at him. “I’m going to try something. Tell me if...I need to stop.”

“Right.” Link said, holding back a laugh. She had no idea what she was doing.

Riju started to rub against his member, tentatively. Link was so turned on any amount of friction would do it at this point, and he still thought it wasn’t enough.

“It’s not gonna bite.” Link pointed out. She gave him a glare that was as cute as it was intimidating.

Instead of talking anymore, Link guided Riju’s hand around to grasp his cock slowly and started it on a jerking motion. She came to grips with it herself and Link leaned back against the headboard. He’d take this. This would do.

Riju wouldn’t want to be seen as a novice however...even if she was one. She put another hand on it and increased her effort. He noticed the liquid beginning to form at the tip, slowing down a bit. “Uh…”

“Keep going.” Link said. Riju obliged. The handjob was was coming together as he started to breathe heavily. He looked at Riju, who looked back at him with a smirk.

She decided to emulate what he did earlier, drawing down on his member and giving it a lick. A full blown moan slipped out of Link. A rare sign of vulnerability that Riju enjoyed seeing. She got more courageous, making licks all over his shaft and tasting the salt of his member. Her stroke continued on the bottom half.

Link moaned again, seizing up as he finally came to Riju’s treatment. Riju gasped as, just as she put her mouth around the tip, white hot liquid shot out. She backed away from him as it got all over her hands and wrists.

“Gross.” she muttered. “I’m lucky I wasn’t wearing my armbands.”

Link sat up as he came down from the release he had been building toward for over an hour. “I guess you didn’t know about that part.” he chuckled.

“So..that means we’re even.” Riju asserted. ‘I was good...right?”

Link thought of a million smart retorts about her inexperience and how she wasn’t the best but just decided to give the girl her acknowledgement with a nod.

“Good...so we’re done.”

But Link snuck a hand between her legs, feeling her wet folds. She gasped, wanting to curse him, but those addicting waves of pleasure were returning as he grazed her privates.

“Doesn’t seem like you’re done.” He smirked. She pouted, causing him to laugh before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek

 

\--

Riju sat up from Link’s member, the trail of cum on the sheets leading to it’s softened form as she pulled herself up. “The time.” She quickly rolled off of him, pulling her folds off of his face as she began to glance around the room for her garments. “They’ll come looking for us Link. They worry about me.”

Link sat up himself, sighing. “Cool. Kinda spent anyways.”

Riju turned to him abruptly where she stood, she was still a little shaky, intent on giving him her normal attitude until she saw just how much of Link was covered with what was clearly her blue lipstick and blushed.

“N...no one can know about this alright?” She stuttered. “Imagine what they’d do to you.”

“Worth the risk.” Link laughed as he slipped his shorts back on. 

“I forgot. You’re not afraid of anything.”

“I think you showed plenty of courage yourself today.”

A pause. “Not enough.”

Link looked at her again. “When you’re ready, right?”

“Yeah..” Riju agreed. “When I’m ready.”

Another pause as the two awkwardly slipped their garments back on. “I’m supposed to wait for the right one.” She continued. “The voe I’m supposed to be with forever.”

“...Oh.” Link realized, suddenly feeling a little bad for being assertive earlier.

“I don’t think either of us are ready to make that decision yet.” she continued, trying to laugh off the situation. 

“Yeah.” Link agreed.

Another pause. They finished retrieving everything. 

“But...if you ever want to come back here, you’re welcome...and maybe we can do this again.” She finally offered, her hands behind her back as another rare sighting of bashful Riju came out.

Link smirked. “For the learning experience, right?”

“Of course.”


	2. Second Time For Everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, he came back. Enjoy!

When first resisted the irresistible and turned down Princess Zelda, she looked at him like he was a mad man. It wasn’t the first time it had happened either. Link’s escapades with other women recieved a sharp decline in the last half of his journey, ever since the desert. The man had his needs, of course, but it never really...felt right, since then. Something about his time with the young Gerudo chief had colored his perception of sex since. Quick encounters with experienced women before moving on had it’s own sort of thrill, but once he got something as intimate as walking a girl through his first time, he ended up missing it. A lot.

And so the first thing he did after his journey was over was return to the desert. The guards didn’t bother stopping him, telling him Riju had demanded he have special access to the town. The women, young and old, gave him strange looks, but it’s not like he cared. 

Link could feel his heart beating like crazy when he laid eyes on the chieftain again for the first time. It was a face he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since he left. Riju seemed to feel the same as her usually indifferent demeanor broke away and she ran forward to wrap her arms around him falling into his midsection. Link felt a wave of relief in that moment, since he understood Riju felt the same spark he did despite how little time they spent together or how long it had been. The truth was that throughout his journey Link couldn’t stop thinking of her. Her hair, her smile, her perfectly young features, her haughty and intelligent nature that hid someone inexperienced and sensitive if you got a peak behind the layers. 

And Riju felt the same for Link. He was handsome, reliable, and adaptable as hell even if he wasn’t the smartest. She was clearly very biased toward his body with her lack of experienced but he was so toned and chiseled that she didn’t care. Neither was sure how much of this was in the moment, but the attraction was real.

They spent the day exploring gerudo town leisurely on their own terms, helping the naitives and showing the town first-hand why Link had been allowed in. His strength, the skills he picked up surviving in the wilds, and surprisingly, cooking skills had the town swooning over him. Some women even attempted to nab him for his own, but Riju made sure to change the subject before that happened.

Sand Seal surfing around the desert defined the latter half of the day as Link and Riju saw the sights, raced each other around, and even passed by the watchpoint sight of their “first time”. Link expected Riju to be flustered, but she simply laughed it off. The guard there didn’t seem to understand their fascination with the place, though.

As the day ended, Link was supposed to be shown his room in the town’s Inn, but both of them knew they wanted to spend the night together. Link showed off his physical strength by climbing into the window of her chambers with his bare hands, with only the chill of the night impeding him.

 

Now the two were kissing on top of Riju’s enormous bed, passions held over weeks fully being realized as they made out. 

Link pulled back. “Where did you learn how to kiss like that.”

Riju, blushing a little, smirk. “I’ve been..practicing.” 

Link could feel his face heat up with the implication. “With..other gerudo?” Riju simply beamed. “Maybe you could introduced me, get a group thing going.”

But Riju glared and the mood soured a bit. “I don’t much like the idea of sharing.” 

Link simply decided to nod and the kissing resumed. They were both in their undergarments, their respective forms warming eachother as they grinded against eachother’s nethers. Both knew exactly where this was headed, but with Riju on top Link decided to simply follow her lead. He wanted so badly to take the young girl’s virginity, with the idea of her tightness clinging around him driving many fantasies, but he wouldn’t push her. 

Riju pulled away to strip herself of her undergarments and Link did the same. He thought they would do another session of heavy petting before Riju pushed him back down onto the bed hovering over his member. 

“Riju…?” He questioned, but she shushed him as her lips touched his tip. “I know what I said...I know.” She stuttered, lust clearly clouding her. “...But I want you...this is all I could think about.” She admitted sheepishly, her loins soaking Link’s midsection. “I don’t know what this means after, I don’t know if you want me like this…this is probably a terrible idea but..I want you now.”

“Are you kidding?” Link said, his heart beating out of his chest. “I want you too.”

And that was that. Riju sheathed herself onto Link..or at least, she tried to. She stopped, the sensations new and unfamiliar to her and making her hesitate. She tried to push down again, but Link stopped her with a hand on her chest. “You’re going too fast princess.” He said. “You don’t need to try and impress me. Here.”

Link rolled her over, which was easy with how light she was. Now he was on top much to Riju’s chagrin. She understood immediately why as Link slid back into her folds again, but this time drawing out once he reached the tip. He intended to condition her, a little bit at a time. We’ll take it slow.” He said with a little smile that made Riju’s little heart melt.

 

Riju moaned audiably with each little thrust, taking in his warmth a little bit at a time as Link introduced her to proper sex. She felt a little more connected with him each time, the pain present, but minimal as her most sensitive mound was pierced. It wasn’t what she expected her first time to be like. She fantasized about showing Link how much she had grown in a short time and giving him the time of his life, but the hero had a way of taking control of things. It wasn’t bad at all though.

Link, on the other hand, was struggling not to push further in and pound the Gerudo onto a wet hot mess. It took all his self control to control the delectable treat of a tight snatch as slowly as he was, but as he saw Riju’s face twisted up in pleasure, he realized it was worth it. Riju’s small, dark body was covered in sweat despite the cold with her nipples heaving up and down. The sight was more than enough compensation for the pace of the encounter, he decided.

Link picked up the pace a little. He was almost halfway in her now and picked up the pace steadily. Riju’s more and more audiable moans would be sure to attract attention if any of the night guards heard them, but that was the last thing on either of the horny champions minds. Riju began to rock her hips against Link, and Link took it as a sign she wanted more as he pushed deeper into her. Halfway, or past it.

This only lasted a little while before Riju seized up and let out that adorable, familiar yelp. Link smirked, pulling out of her to let her catch her breath as she coated the covers in her juices. Much as he wanted to keep pounding her, he relented, his cock starting to throb from the lack of attention.

But Riju moaned “I want more.” as she sat up and looked at Link, her hand idling at her privates. Link’s chest swelled. She was still horny.

“Want to try something more my speed?” He asked, sitting up to face her. Riju blushed in the moonlight, which set Link’s heart on fire. He knew damn well he was being pushy, but he wanted to really have some fun with her before the night was up.

“It’s only fair, right?” Riju answered gingerly. 

“On your stomach.” Link commanded. Riju smirked at the order but did as she was told. This was the first time Link was getting a good look at her firm, toned, tight little ass and he had to admit it was her best feature. He rubbed a hand across it as he got into position, giving it a firm squeeze which caused Riju to flinch.

“...You like it, huh.” She muttered out, but Link could tell by her tone and her wetness that she liked the squeeze about as much. He kept it in mind before pushing into her, almost halfway like before. Riju let out a moan immediately, but there was no sign for him to cease. He began to thrust, taking in how her tight walls closed around him. This was easily the best snatch he had ever felt.

Riju was over the moon with most of the pain gone and all of the pleasure doubling down throughout her body. Relinquishing control turned out to be for the better as she relaxed, unable to even see Link but taking in the new situation in stride. She spent all day being in control. It felt nice that someone was doing the hard work to please her for once, as much as she hated to admit it. Link was pushing more and more into her, and while it was scary, it was also exciting and pleasurable beyond belief to be filled up like this.

Link slowly lost the facade of control and started to become what he was known to be in bed by most women: a wild animal. He leaned over her, taking in her every squeal and moan as a compliment as he pushed deeper and deeper. The first time their thighs slapped together was a shock for either of them as they realized how far they had gone so quick, but Link never stopped. He leaned past her small body at this point. Using the now non existent gap existence to slide down and lay on top of her, pounding her into a soft, submissive heap as loud smacking sounds and moans filled the room.

Riju yelped. “Gods. Gods! Link!” as she seized up again and coated his member with her juices, but Link didn’t take it as a reason to stop, pounding just as he had been before until he met his own finish. The sensation was weird, but the absolutely filthy satisfaction of being filled to the brim with Link’s own liquids caused her to squeal, her tongue hanging out as she took his seed and he finally collapsed against her. 

After a while they lay on their side, Link’s arms wrapped around Riju’s small form. Link was the first to speak.  
“I’m not leaving you unless I absolutely have to.”

“And if you have to, I’ll go.”

“Together.”

“Yes, yes. I’m so happy to hear you say that. Gods….”

There was no humping or grinding or kissing, simply a hug as they shared eachother’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave nice comments if you want link to come back and take her virginity. I need encouragement!


End file.
